


Headcanons of DMC Boys s/o Being Interested in Their Weapons

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Silly, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: The DMC boys carry some damn interesting weapons in their arsenal. What happens when their s/o shows interest in knowing about them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Our Legendary Devil Hunter in Red: Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a little self indulgent...little being key word. Ah hell who am I kidding, this is ENTIRELY self indulgent. I would love to get up close and personal with my bois and learn ALL about those weapons they carry. Every damn one of them. I think we all would!😅

  * Well one thing is for sure, this man is going to preen for his s/o big time. 
  * He'll be absolutely stoked that you asked to see his arsenal of weapons 
  * Like "Damn babe, you really want to see all of my weapons?"
  * *sends a saucy wink in your direction just to mess with you*
  * *you proceed to whack him in the back of the head while smiling at him fondly*
  * So he shows off the more tame weapons he has, keeping you _far away_ from Nevan...
  * We really don't want any electrocution going down, your poor human body wouldn't live through it...
  * Not that being a human is a bad thing, but Dante _really_ just doesn't want to lose you 
  * (He's lost enough people he loved already, let's not make you another, pls and thank you.)
  * When he introduces you to Agni and Rudra you swear you almost have a heart attack. 
  * Talking swords? Wtf Dante? Where have you been hiding these two?
  * He begs you not to keep talking to them. Cause once you get them talking, those two _chuckle heads_ won't shut up.
  * You completely ignore him in favor of asking them where Dante found them. 
  * And that's enough, Dante puts them back in the closet they came out of. 
  * You make a mental note that when April fools day comes around you're going to figure out how to get those two out of that closet and into his room. 😈
  * He then walks you over to his desk to show you his two favorite girls. 
  * Pulling out Ebony and Ivory, he locks the safety's and sits down pulling you into his lap 
  * Your hands close around the grip of one gun clumsily never having fired or even held a gun before due to never having a need 
  * Dante notes your confusion on how to handle the gun and asks if you knew 
  * You tell him you don't and he let's out a soft _tsk_
  * His hands guide yours to hold the gun properly whispering words of encouragement and praise patiently helping you to understand how it works until your grip on the gun is perfect 
  * He aims the gun in your hands at the wall in front of you and curls your finger around the trigger 
  * "Breath in..." he whispers in your ear softly, releasing the safety on Ivory, "Now breath out." before squeezing your finger down over the trigger 
  * To your surprise there is a perfect mark on a target that's on the wall 
  * "You're a natural, babe." Dante laughs behind you.
  * You jerk your elbow back into his chest laughing along with him but feeling a little jittery, adrenaline coursing through you



* * *

_If there was one thing that was true about Dante, he was an amazing hunter. He was an unashamed flirt. He was cocky as hell. Completely and absolutely self assured. And he had a wild streak a mile wide._

_But..._

_The man loved with all his heart and he would do anything for those that he loved. He would move mountains for them. Yes, he was slightly broken because of his past. But if you looked past that, showered him with affection and love, enough so that he could forget that past for just a little while. He would give you everything, he would give you the world._


	2. The Demon Hunter in Blue and Red: Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for our younger Demon Hunter working for Devil May Cry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go for our DMC4 Nero considering evn tho I find 5 absolutely hilarious and adorable at times, 4 still has his Bringer and has more insecurities I feel, and tho he doesn't have his trigger....I'm not mentioning that with Nero. I will drop the hint of Vergil's Sin Trigger coming up in his chapter. As well in this one Nero lost Kirie unfortunately.

  * Truth be told you're a lucky person to be in this relationship with Nero in the first place 
  * His last one ended so badly when Kirie was taken, used against him, then overall, killed 
  * But you've helped him open up and accept himself 
  * Finally to the point where he'll let you touch his arm 
  * His "Devil Bringer" he calls it 
  * He thinks it's a curse 
  * You find it beautiful 
  * The red scales that line the entirety of his lower arm are somewhat rough, but the blue ones in the center and the ones that make up his palm that glow are smooth and warm to the touch 
  * The first time you touched his palm, you were hesitant, your touch soft and gentle 
  * Nero actually laughed 
  * "It tickles..." he had whispered to you 
  * That had brought a smile to your face 
  * From then on that was one of your favorite things to do when he got home 
  * You'd sit on his lap with his arms around you just running your fingers over his palm, eventually he would actually fall asleep while you did that 
  * You once caught him drooling while asleep 
  * You have this picture on your phone 
  * Future blackmail purposes just in case he tries to get any on you 
  * He also let you see Red Queen 
  * You tried to lift it....
  * Still no success and you've tried like...I dunno 30 times now
  * How does that boi carry that huge ass thing
  * Pls some1 let you know 
  * You are uncomfortable trying to handle Blue Rose
  * Sure you've fired a gun before 
  * Shit you own three of them 
  * But Blue Rose is just hella too big for you
  * Just how does he fire it and not break his wrist?
  * Oh yeah wait...quarter demon...



* * *

_Nero is cocky and sure footed as well. There may be times where his confidence falters...but he gets right back up and keeps going. He might not have a normal family. Hell he doesn't have one anymore now that Credo and Kirie are gone._

_But..._

_This boy, this fragile being...needs love. He needs your assurance. He needs you to be there. His past is a dark one that he is trying to escape so he can write a new future. He needs someone by his side for the ride. Love him, give him everything you can, and he will repay you in kind as much as he can. He will give you all of his heart....if you just give him yours in return._


	3. The Alpha and Omega in Blue: Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this should be fun. Our brooding boy in blue up next!!

  * So...yeah wow.. how you managed this one is interesting 
  * Talking him into letting you see Yamato is like pulling teeth, that's for sure 
  * He trusts you, he tells you that over and over 
  * And you know he means it
  * It's just Yamato is basically the source of all his powers (not ALL ALL of them, just a fair amount of them) so he's damn protective of it
  * Once you convince him to let you get up close and personal with that blade tho
  * Like damn are you stunned 
  * The quality of just the sheath to that thing is to fucking die for
  * I mean what the hell is it made out of 
  * And....is that gold you see on the guard, Vergil?
  * That ito (the fabric wrapped around the handle of the blade) has to be made of silk
  * When he let's you run your fingers over it....confirmed ladies and gentlemen it is made of silk 
  * And when he draws that blade, the flourish he uses...
  * Make sure you don't drool
  * You'll end up stoking his ego (its already big enough people)
  * Yeah back to that blade...gods that thing is a piece of art...sharpened to perfection, able to cut through just about anything 
  * (You've seen it go through demon armor peeps)
  * Unfortunately it can't kill Dante's smart ass...(yet...)
  * Then you ask to see his Sin trigger 
  * Yeah....ya might have just broke him cause he just about dropped Yamato 
  * He's really nervous about you seeing it cause he doesn't want you to fear him
  * You've always known about his heritage of being a half demon 
  * I mean how could you not, but you never got to see the other side of him and you want to 
  * Vergil is for once afraid, very afraid 
  * He thinks his trigger will end up driving you away from him 
  * You end up telling him if the crazy shit you've seen/been through already hasn't driven you away, nothing will 
  * So he triggers 
  * Yeah you're surprised, but you also _love it_
  * You circle around him just looking....
  * Until you see his _tail_
  * "Oh my god, you have a tail!" you end up squealing out.
  * It's instantly one of your favorite things about his trigger 
  * Circling back around front you try to take his hand in yours 
  * Yeah that doesn't work 
  * His hand is like three times as big as yours 
  * You feel a puff of warm air hit the top of your head 
  * You glare upward at him
  * "Are you _laughing_ at me, Vergil?"
  * His trigger instantly drops and he turns his face away, but you could swear that there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks 



* * *

_Vergil may seem distant. May seem like he doesn't care. Is mostly withdrawn. Will seem like he only cares about fighting with his brother and really doesn't give two shits about the world around him._

_But..._

_Vergil is hurting inside. He never had the chance to be a child. Never had the chance to be loved or cared for. That was ripped away from him when his father had to leave and his mother was killed. He had to grow up so fast._

_Then his soul was ripped away and he was forced into submission and then killed. Somehow he made it back. Then he had to rip himself in two to become whole again. During this time he lost himself. He needs help to find himself again._

_To be taught how to love properly. Your going to have to be patient. Cause he's going to think he's not worthy of you. He's going to think he's not worthy of the second chance that he's gotten. But everyday that you're with him, tell him that he's worthy of that love._

_That he's worthy of that second chance. This man will give you everything he can. He will protect you with his life. Try to shelter you from all evils possible. Cause you are a treasure to him._

_A treasure that would kill him all over again to lose._


	4. The Mysterious One in Black: V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺Our last man guys! Not going to say he's the cutest one, cause I love them all! (Just took me a little while to do so...surprisingly enough I actually HATED V 4 a while....I really can't figure out why...seeing as he is part of Vergil...maybe that was part of it. I was pissed Vergil did that to himself, so I kinda hated the fact that V represented the fact he split himself....or maybe it was the fact of V represented what Vergil was "forced" to do because Mundus fucked the shit out of his body n basically killed it (4 now I'm going to exclude the fact that Dante "physically" killed him technicalities aside Vergil was pretty damn much almost dead when Dante did that, Dante just set his soul free) but Vergil somehow forced his body back together n then had 2 find Nero...hurt the shit out of him to come back then split himself an all that....yeah that might have been why I hated him at first....) Besides that now My Sweet Poet (aka V) is my favorite to play as on my game now as well. Not to mention Griffon being an absolute hoot in the process 😉

  * Your relationship with V is an interesting one 
  * He's distant so you often have to initiate any talking 
  * So while he's reading in the DMC van you plop down and snatch the book out of his hand and snap it closed while setting it beside you 
  * You get a raised eyebrow and an intrested smirk but nothing else 
  * _"Trust me toots he's annoyed, he just ain't gonna say nothin."_
  * You jump as you hear Griffon's squawk 
  * V's mouth opens to argue, but Griffon buts back in...
  * _"Admit it, Shakespeare, yer pissed. Just see what yer girl wants and get it over with. Then ya can go back to yer precious little book."_
  * Griffon puffs his feathers proudly when V rolls his eyes, but lets out an undignified squawk when he's turned back into dust then merely swirls of ink on V's arm
  * "V all I want is to see your cane..." you pout gently, motioning to the subject in question leaning against his leg
  * His hand drifts to it, then lifts it and hands it to you the smirk on his face wider than before 
  * Surprisingly it's light, almost like it's hollow 
  * You thought it would be made of silver 
  * You run your hand over the handle feeling the designs carved into it
  * Then slide your hand down to the tip of the other end
  * _"You know that movement right there can suggest so many things. Am I right, V?"_ Griffon suddenly cackles out of nowhere 
  * Your gaze shoots up at him and a very, very evil smile makes it's way across your face 
  * "You know V, my brother taught me this wonderful recipe for a turkey dinner. I'm feeling quite famished as well. Do you think Griffon will make due for the turkey....considering there are no other birds available right now?" you glance at V over your shoulder smile still in place 
  * V's eyes widen for a second before a smile crosses his face as well. 
  * "Oh I think he'll do quite well, my little star. He'll be perfect for a turkey dinner."
  * _"V...now, V! What the hell? Aren't we supposed to be workin together here? What the hell Shakespeare?"_
  * Griffon quickly spreads his wings and flies out the door that Nero had subsequently just opened in a flurry of feathers squawking profanities back at the both of you 
  * Meanwhile the two of you are leaning against each other on the couch trying not to fall over due to how hard you're laughing 
  * Nero merely looks at the two of you like your insane and walks back outside 
  * "I will have to remember that threat when I wish for him to be silent. I don't think I've ever seen him take off so fast."
  * V mumbles against you as Shadow decides to appear and flop down across both of your feet 
  * "If there is one way to shut something up," you giggle, "Threaten to cook it..."



* * *

_V is a mysterious person. He mainly keeps to himself. He'll be reading poetry. Possibly bickering with his familiar. You may catch him staring off into the distance at times with a wistful look on his face. Other times you'll look at him and only see pain in his eyes._

_But..._

_Look past the outside. Look past the front he puts up. He's lost. He's broken. He's alone._

_He's desperately searching for something to complete himself...but he can't...no, he won't tell you what that something is. Cause he doesn't want to hurt you. He knows in the end, he'll have to leave one day, and that you'll probably hate him for it. That's why he doesn't want to get that involved. Why he doesn't want to get that close._

_But the more time he spends with you. The more he keeps putting off his mission. The more he keeps putting off leaving. He knows that he's being selfish. But he's never had anyone like you before._

_And he wants to relish in this feeling...before he ceases to exist anymore. Once he returns to who he really is...he doesn't know if Vergil will remember you. If he will desire you the way he does._

_And if possible..._

_That you would desire Vergil the way you desire him...or if you would turn away from him forever..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate ending this fic but hey boys and girls....until they introduce DMC6 and any new male hunters and I figure them out enough and their weapons out enough....well I can't exactly write anymore 😅😁

**Author's Note:**

> Ah like I said in the beginning SELF INDULGENT boys and girls, self indulgent. Sorry I had to. Wait...no, not sorry!😁  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
